U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,679, which issued on the January 1, 1974, describes a split mould having a base supporting a base mould part, a swinging arm carrying an upper mould part capable of being lowered on to the base mould part and of being raised and swung backwardly clear thereof for access to the base mould part and pin-and-slot hinging means located between said base and said arm clear of the mould parts and to the rear thereof.
The swinging arm is movable manually between its raised and lowered positions and thus there is a limit to the size of mould which can be treated in this way. It is accordingly an object of the invention to facilitate the handling of large mould parts.